


Sojourn

by Dconslut



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dconslut/pseuds/Dconslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift x Perceptor cuddle fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sojourn

Perceptor's optics booted up first before the rest of his motor systems. His room was dark, save for the beeping door panel echoing softly. The scientist had a difficult time cycling down his processors for recharge. He needed a dark room and total silence, unlike his berthmate who could recharge standing up with a sword drawn. 

The scientist's lip quirked. Gently, slowly, he petted the form laying on top of him. Drift's cheekplate was pressed against Perceptor's chest, his hands holding the scientist's sides and his lower body nestled quite comfortably between Perceptor's legs. Perceptor adored these quiet moments when he could study Drift. He was always so energetic and busy, always bustling about. Unlike Perceptor, he never tired of social interaction; he thrived on it. 

So different than he was now. Content, relaxed, so very still. He was such a different mech in his waking hours. 

The swordsmech stirred as motor systems switched on and his processor cycled up. He made a displeased, sleepy sound at the beeping coming from the hallway. Perceptor smiled as he stroked Drift's helm. The swordsmech looked up at the scientist, optics blinking sleepily. 

"How long has that thing been going?" He asked. 

"About an hour." Perceptor said softly. 

"Should have told me." He murmured. Drift pulled himself up and slid his body along Perceptor's as he leaned in for a little kiss. "Then again, you like watching me." 

"It's true. Can't help myself." Perceptor said, accepting another kiss with a smile.

"Sleep well?" Drift asked. 

"Yes."

"You look tired." Drift said as he propped his head up with his hand. With his other hand, he traced his thumb under Perceptor's left optic. 

"A bit but I'll be fine once I get some energon." 

Drift pulled Perceptor's hand to his mouth and started the backs of each finger. "Rough night. Not much sleep. Early start. I worry sometimes that I have you on too tight a leash."

"I like the leash." Perceptor said, and bit his lip, realizing just what exactly he said. He felt his faceplate flush.

"That has got to be the hottest thing I've ever heard." Drift growled, loving how bashful Perceptor looked. He leaned up for another kiss and whispered into the scientist's audial, "Feel like staying in today?" 

Perceptor laughed. "Are you trying to kill me? Get up." He said, wriggling himself out from under Drift, who didn't move one bit, the little piece of scrap. Drift watched Perceptor as he crossed his room to his private washrack. He listened to the sound of the sliding door closing, but not locking, heard the sound of hydro spilling over plating and tile. 

Drift rolled onto his back and stretched, feeling the pleasant ache in his limbs. He really should let Perceptor get started with his day, but the scientist's words played on his processor. They didn't have time for a frag and without Drift interrupting Perceptor, he would be out of his hab-suite and in his lab within the half-hour. 

He heard humming from the washrack, a thing Perceptor did when he was completely at ease. Drift sighed in contentment, relaxed back into the berth and just listened.


End file.
